


Run

by savedprincess85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedprincess85/pseuds/savedprincess85
Summary: Prompt: The lights go out for five seconds. When they turn on again, you see a note stuck on your window. It says one word, "Run."





	Run

I walked into my room dropping my backpack on the floor next to the door. Training was kicking my arse. The instructors didn't care that I had spent the last year running for my life in a forest, hunting Horcruxes. They didn't care that my body was not healed from nearly starving to death. My room was miniscule, but I was one of the lucky Aurors in training to get a window. With a massive amount of Death Eaters still at large, the ministry had recruited most of my year in Hogwarts to be either Aurors or Healers. We lived in dorm rooms created from an unused warehouse near the ministry.

We had no choice in the matter. Like we had no choice in fighting a demented sociopath and his army. Forced training that would last three months. I was at the end of training, only three more weeks to go. Harry and Ron would finish at the same time as me. Same for the rest of the Gryffs in our year who survived the war. Many had not.

I lay down on the bed and looked out the window into the night. I knew I needed to eat a meal but couldn't make my body move.

The lights went out for five seconds. I blinked my eyes, counting in my head. Fuck. When the lights turn on again, I saw the note on my window. I sit up and look at it through the window. It says one word, in handwriting I know very well. "Run."

The signal I hoped would never come. I stood up quickly and walked to my tiny closet. Inside is rations, enough for five people for a month. I throw them in my backpack that has an undetectable extension charm on it. I pack three suits of clothes and walk out of the room in less than two minutes.

I walk calmly, intently, and swiftly toward the nearest apparition spot. No one dares stop me. It wasn't far, but I feel the time running out. In my head, I have a timer. I have exactly seven minutes to get to where I am running too. He would make sure everyone else would get to safety, but the agreement was for me to get to safety first.

The ministry would fall, again. We knew that. To many Death Eaters had survived. They had rallied. Every Auror in training knew that. But for us to fight another day, we had to not fight today. We had to allow the ministry to fall. We had to follow the plan that we made. Surprisingly, the three men in my life agreed on only one thing. My safety.

I didn't want to run. I wanted to fight. But for the plan to work, he had to know that I was safe. I needed to know he was safe as well, but fuck if he would listen to me about this. And Harry and Ron agreed with him!

I reached the apparition point and looked around for less than a second before disappearing and reappearing in the house built specifically for the resistance. He had funded the building of it. He had organized and paid for everything. He and I were the secret keepers. I landed in the receiving room.

He was waiting for me. His white-blond hair cut short and messy. He had been running his hand through it. His silver eyes met my brown eyes. Relief filled both our hearts.

I stepped forward and wrapped him in a fleeting hug. "Come back to me, Draco. I love you."


End file.
